sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/27 April 2016
11:59 AY SNOW 01:00 Hi. 01:00 Yes, I exist. 01:00 Sketch 01:01 Thank you for acknowledging me. 01:01 WHY PAPYROO FONT NO WORK 01:01 papyrus AA A A A 01:01 skETCH WHAT HAPPENED TO CHATHACKS 01:01 shit caps 01:01 Papyrus works for me? 01:01 w OT 01:01 <*CypherNova*> * *CypherNova* violent refreshes. 01:01 papyrus test 01:01 IT DOESN'T FOR ME 01:01 SKETH REFRESH DEN 01:01 *sketch 01:01 chat hacks in general arent working 01:01 u must be trippin balls 01:01 us 01:01 cus 01:02 dEEZ DONT WORK 01:02 you have to put the end /font 01:02 wot 01:02 why 01:02 w hy 01:02 we never have before 01:02 because i changed it so 2-word fonts were supported 01:02 y'all lazy asses 01:02 i've always used closing tags 01:02 n o 01:02 I don't li ke d is' 01:02 I AM TOO LAZY 01:02 TO ADD [01:02 ffff 01:02 stop being lazy 01:02 <*CypherNova*> OOOOH 01:02 XDDDD 01:03 Aquack told u Mike 01:03 <*CypherNova*> slap me with the penis 01:03 <*CypherNova*> cOMIC SANS 01:03 <*CypherNova*> NOO 01:03 BUT HOW CAN I STOP BEING LAZY ;-; 01:03 I WAS BORN TO BE LAZY 01:03 <*CypherNova*> hit me with the penis 01:03 ffFUCK 01:03 yey 01:03 but i hate the ending brackettststs 01:03 If you knew me irl you'd know I am a lazy shit 01:03 HIT ME WITH THAT WET DICK DADDY 01:03 Kind of. 01:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0xS1wZN6Jkk noice 01:04 Sketch 01:04 <*CypherNova*> I loooove them balls 01:04 Wtf? 01:04 anyways 01:04 Sketch 01:04 yo 01:04 <*CypherNova*> The font is Monotxt btw. 01:04 Until Dawn Rush of Blood 01:04 FUCK YEEES 01:05 Sketch 01:05 admit it 01:05 you're adorable. 01:05 I am a mAN. 01:05 AM NOT ADORABLE. 01:05 01:05 YOU 01:05 ARE 01:05 ADORABLE 01:05 FINE 01:05 YOU'RE NOT ADORABLE 01:05 You're c00t :^) 01:06 Mike has a adorable voice. 01:06 aDMIT IT 01:06 <*CypherNova*> * *CypherNova* pulls down shirt. 01:06 brb gotta do chores 01:06 SHUT UP 01:06 wait wait 01:06 https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/7/74/Eurasian_Coot_on_the_Thames.jpg how did you kno 01:06 i got one 01:06 <*CypherNova*> * *CypherNova* reveals chest hair. 01:06 <*CypherNova*> i am a mAN DAMNIT. 01:06 stfu owhat 01:06 Cassie 01:06 nu 01:06 its tru 01:06 u r a lady with men hair 01:06 SHUT UP 01:06 that moment when you hug your ex but you still dislike her 01:06 https://youtu.be/0xS1wZN6Jkk?t=5 01:07 ;-; 01:07 <*CypherNova*> That is pretty much what I am lmao. 01:07 K 01:07 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 01:07 * MikeSulpher is hugged. 01:07 Dun u fukin hug me after dat ho 01:07 Sketch 01:07 You're adorable admit it 01:08 <*CypherNova*> I luff Blooky. 01:08 Sketh has heard me do all the Sans dialogue in the genocide battle. 01:08 bl eh 01:08 glah 01:08 mY LAUGH WAS NOT ADORBALE >: 01:08 * >:C 01:08 Pig. 01:08 live. 01:08 "Turn around kid, I'd be a crime" 01:08 I'd? 01:08 Bruh 01:09 <*CypherNova*> I am a crime. (cory) 01:09 that isn't even in the Genocide Battle. 01:09 I can't grammar 01:09 That's from the song 01:09 dumbass. 01:09 lol 01:09 i messed up ;-; 01:09 *from a sty song 01:10 I remember 01:10 I had a friend 01:10 named Ian. 01:10 And he watched Toby Turner and every time someone sneezed. 01:10 He'd yell 01:10 "BLESS YO FACE." 01:10 "I made a promise for you, so don't step over that line. Or else your going to have yourself a bad time." 01:10 THAT'S FROM THE FUCKING SONG 01:11 I know 01:11 im singing the song 01:11 BETCH AIN'T NOBODY WANNA HEAR YO FACE 01:11 FAE? 01:11 XD 01:11 *VOICE 01:11 I swear to god 01:11 IN EVERY SINGLE COD GAME 01:11 THERE WILL BE THAT ONE DUDE 01:11 THAT FUCKING SINGS IN THEIR MI 01:11 OR PUT'S ON SONGS 01:12 *MIC 01:12 c aps 01:12 pIG LIVE 01:12 * SketchNebula ^ 01:12 dxzfgs 01:12 XD 01:12 Sus 01:12 inb4 gtg 01:12 it's 9:12 pm 01:13 Sketch 01:13 DON'T TOUCH ME i'm scared ;~; 01:13 Pig, did you get PM though? 01:13 Rip 01:14 Sketch 01:14 who is your fav cartoon charatar 01:14 rip 01:15 Pig 01:15 i would spam the fuk out of your pm wit porn i dun want u to get caught m8 ;-; 01:15 <*CypherNova*> Tmw you close your shit agAIN. 01:16 Dis chat is boring now. 01:16 rn' 01:18 Gtg 01:18 good night 01:20 * Arca Asami scans rail 01:20 * Arca Asami doesn't see Snow 01:20 * Arca Asami '-' 01:20 *;-; 01:21 oh shit 01:21 Snow was here, but them she left 01:21 we didnt even study 01:21 oh 01:21 rip 01:21 Did you have fun though? 01:21 "What is your blood type? Are you alerg-" 01:21 "Shut up!" 01:21 "DON'T TOUCH MEEEEEEEEE!!!!" 01:21 she left my house a while ago 01:21 like at 630 01:21 or somthin 01:22 I kind of need to tell you something then 01:22 dat betch 01:22 and we didnt do anything for real 01:22 Carry on. 01:22 To PM: 01:22 okay? 01:22 The secret ending for FNaTL AKA A:DI was....very, very, very, very weird 01:24 The whole thing went right over my head 01:24 I don't think any knows what I'm talking about 01:25 Mike, did you play A: DI? 01:25 ping 01:25 No. 01:25 Oh 01:25 i thought you said you did 01:26 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Mike 01:26 I didn't.. 01:26 I must have been thinking of someone else 01:27 you can continue what you where doing 01:27 im sorry to disturb u 01:28 *were 01:29 * Mr.Cowhat77 hugs Snu 01:29 * HyperSnowpoxia died 01:29 i coughed into my fucking mic and almost murdered everyones ears 01:29 s nOW 01:29 * Arca Asami slams snow in a trash can 01:30 * Arca Asami